Loyal
by TieTie
Summary: John has been dating someone currently in prison since before he even met Sherlock or became a soldier. No one knows about his lover but after a break up with this person he once loved, John feels ready to move on and admit that he has feelings for someone else... A certain detective to be more exact. #Johnlock


Loyal

 **Description:** John has been dating someone currently in prison since before he even met Sherlock or became a soldier. No one knows about his lover but after a break up with this person he once loved, John feels ready to move on and admit that he has feelings for someone else... A certain detective to be more exact.

John Watson followed the police officer as he was led down the narrow hallway. Despite having done this many times before, John was nervous. Normally, he would visit his law breaking lover, Alex, once a month when Sherlock thought he was visiting his sister Harry. However, this time Alex had used their phone call so they could get together early which wasn't too unusual but John knew Sherlock could notice he was missing and John didn't want Sherlock finding out about this relationship.

Eventually, John reached the meeting area and spotted Alex sitting alone at a table.

"You have a visitor." The guard announced to Alex whom smiled at John in reply.

John approached the table and sighed as he allowed himself to relax and look into Alex's deep green eyes.

Now most would assume Alex was a woman if John told them he was dating someone named Alex. However, this was not the case. Alex was indeed a man. Quite handsome too in John's eyes. For the last few years John had spent with Sherlock, he would always be sure to tell people he was not gay. In some manner this was true as John was bisexual but the reason he did it was not because of shame but because of loyalty. Before he joined the war, he had been dating Alex for over a year and promised to return to him so they could be together. Unfortunately, Alex had been arrested due to drug abuse and still had awhile till he got out. John had promised to wait for him and said his heart would always belong to Alex. That was until John met Sherlock. Of course, both Alex and John were fine if John had relations with others as long as he didn't fall in love with them. John was going to pursue this sort of relationship with Sherlock at first but Sherlock said he was 'married to his work' so John played it off by saying he wasn't gay. Originally, John didn't care if Sherlock saw him as gay or not but after some time together, John felt his feeling grow for the detective. At first it was a normal friendship but John fell for Sherlock before he knew it. This was the thing that led John to denying being homosexual. He knew that if he said he had feelings for Sherlock now, it would become too real and he would either ruin Alex's life or his friendship with Sherlock.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked, pulling John from his line of thoughts.

"Nothing." John defended quickly. "Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. "We don't normally meet for another week." John said with a smile but Alex's face was serious.

"I know you have feelings for someone other than me." Alex spoke softly and they both became silent as they stared at each other. "That's what you were thinking about, wasn't it?2

"I- er..." John stammered slightly as Alex had caught him completely by surprise. He tried to speak but he had no idea what he should say. Should he apologise? Or lie his way out of it? "I'm... I'm sorry." He eventually managed and felt a wave of dread come over him. Surprisingly, Alex just chuckled and shook his head as he looked down. John was confused for a second but Alex looked back up with his serious face once again. He leaned in close to John with a burning anger now present in his eyes.

"I knew it." He growled and John could feel the anger radiating off him. "Well I'm seeing someone too. So you can just leave and never come back." Alex finished and waved the officer over to signal they were done talking. John wanted to explain himself but he was in shock and the officer was already telling him that it was time to go so John stood and didn't even glance back at his ex-partner.

For the walk back John felt numb. He had no idea what he was feeling at the moment. He should be upset but couldn't work out why he wasn't which left him feeling numb. He managed to zone out as he got a cab back to Bakerstreet and he couldn't even think. He guessed this is what happens if you get dumped by a man you dated for many years. The journey home was a complete blur and before he knew it, he was standing back inside Bakerstreet drenched by the rain. He hadn't even realised it had been raining until he stood in the warmth of the familiar apartment. He glanced at his clock to see it was almost 1am but he could see that Sherlock was still up eyeing him suspiciously.

"John?" Sherlock spoke and stood up to examine his friend how seemed to be emotionless. It was odd for John to come back this late without warning Sherlock first.

Seeing Sherlock's face, the numbness John felt faded, his thoughts returned and he recognised his emotions. He should have felt sadness and regret but instead he felt relief and happiness. Relief that he was no longer chained to a relationship that love had only existed in years ago and happiness that he could finally be honest about who he was and who he loved. John couldn't help but laugh happily as he was free from the years spent keeping a promise he made long ago. It felt like a lifetime ago he loved Alex and the only sadness he could feel was because of the time he wasted with the man. Looking back, John could see clearly and he now knew the he was blinded by love before. Alex just isn't the same man he fell in love with at that time.

Sherlock studied John, as he laughed, with a curious expression. He was concerned when John came inside as he looked as white as snow but now the man was laughing happily with the colour returned to his cheeks. "John?" He tried again and this time John looked at him. John's eyes were full of joys as they met Sherlock's. It was at that moment that John realised how close together their faces were.

"Sherlock." John said as he became lost in the moment. He leant forward and their lips briefly met. The kiss was only a peck as John instantly pulled away before Sherlock could react. John soon realised what he had done and instantly regretted it. He had became too emotional and acted irrationally which left him embarrassed. He couldn't meet Sherlock's eyes as he mumbled and apology and made his quick exit to his room.

Sherlock stood there in silence as he watched John leave. He raised his hand and felt his lips where John had kissed him. For the first time in forever, Sherlock was shocked by John by John's actions and couldn't recognise his own emotions.

 **Author's Note:**

This is my first fanfiction that I've uploaded (I feel like everyone says that) so this chapter is rather short because I'm not sure how people will react to it and it's only the introduction. I will most likely update and upload the next chapter within a month at the maximum. I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own any characters from the show 'Sherlock' but have used them to create this plot. All rights go to their respected owners.


End file.
